Lullaby
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: HitsuHina One-shot. Warning: Implied character death. T because I'm paranoid.


**I don't have much to say, hm. Just enjoy the story. It's short.**

At last, the fighting was over. He couldn't remember the last time a fight seemed so long…and suddenly the ground was looking a lot closer. Rain splashed to the ground, the bloodstained mud soaking into his snowy white hair. His teal eyes were staring at his sword, yet he didn't see it.

He thought he heard Momo's voice shouting his name…wait, his nickname, not his name. "Shiro-chan," she whispered in his ear.

For some reason, he was feeling sleepy. He couldn't really tell what was going on, and he was sure there was a stinging pain all over his body a moment ago…The soft voice that had murmured his name a moment ago raised in pitch, shouting his name and he thought she was shaking him.

Her voice sounded worried. He didn't like that at all. He wanted to lift his hand and tell her that he was alright but oddly, his body wouldn't obey. His throat was dry.

"H…hina…hinamori," he managed to croak out past his parched lips.

He couldn't see her face properly, though he was positive that he had perfect—or close to perfect—vision. Her voice had gained a slightly relieved hint to it.

"Isane will be coming, hold on, please, Shiro-chan," he heard her say, but he could barely understand their meaning. Who was Isane again…? Oh yes, the lieutenant of the Fifth, no Fourth Division. But why wasn't Unohana coming…oh yes, she was dead, long dead before the Quincy War.

Speaking of which, why couldn't he move his body? Why couldn't he think straight? Thankfully Momo wasn't in his position.

He wanted to sleep, but his gut instinct told him it was a bad idea, and didn't let him. Hyourinmaru was a dull hum in the back of his mind, reflecting his master's current state.

"Shiro-chan, don't die, don't die, I don't know what would happen if I lost someone important to me again." There was Momo's voice again, why did she sound so distressed?

He wanted to sleep. "S…sing…sing me a lullaby," he whispered hoarsely, teal eyes hazy and unfocused but strangely clear when they found Momo's teary brown ones.

Momo paused, seemingly thinking about the strange request. But she didn't question it, instead opening her mouth and beginning to sing.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star…"_

He smiled contentedly, closing his eyes and listening. As the last of his consciousness faded, he felt something warm and wet fall onto his face, contrasting to the icy rain that soaked his clothing.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are."_ Momo's voice, close to his ear, was the last thing he heard.

She'd been forced to hide in a Kidou barrier while Toshiro went out to go fight the Arrancar. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so helpless and watched as he fought on.

She watched him fall, screaming his name and as the Kidou barrier dissipated, she ran.

"Shiro-chan," she whispered in his ear, holding him close. His snowy white hair was stained with blood and mud and the rain soaked her to the bone, but she didn't care. Quickly, she sent a Hell Butterfly to Isane, praying that she'd make it on time.

"Wake up," she begged, shaking him gently. "Wake up."

"H…hina…hinamori," came a faint reply, and she felt relief wash through her. He wasn't dead, not yet at least.

"Isane will be here, hold on, Shiro-chan." She didn't know who she was fooling.

"Shiro-chan, don't die, don't die, I don't know what would happen if I lost someone important to me again."

"S…sing…sing me a lullaby." She was surprised at the strange request, but when she stared into those teal eyes, she complied.

Raising her voice, she began to sing a simple song she'd learned a long time ago.

"_Twinkle, twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…"_

When the last verse left her lips, she felt Toshiro go limp, and a tear dripped onto his face.

She didn't bother to hide her tears anymore. He was sleeping anyways…she hoped.

When Isane arrived, they took him away. She couldn't think properly.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"


End file.
